


Eastwrath

by Midonalpha



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonalpha/pseuds/Midonalpha
Summary: En 2217 le continent est dirigé par le dictateur Hugo V Clément. Martin, jeune résistant contre le régime, se retrouve infiltré dans la formation des nouvelles recrues gérée par Yann Barthès.





	1. Le jour où est né Martin Weill

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue dans cette aventure un peu folle, qui j'espère sera couronnée de succès. C'est ma toute première fiction à chapitres, je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va être niveau update alors totalement y o l o les amis!
> 
>    
> Ça risque d'être un peu violent (oui ça se tape dessus) mais ça sera pas non plus un truc ultra gore dégueulasse don't worry. J'ai vraiment fait au mieux pour que les personnages soient concordants et réalistes, en espérant vraiment que ça vous plaise.
> 
> Merci à ma petite Stitch avec qui j'ai monté ce truc de ouf love u et les filles pour accepter de lire mes chapitres à pas d'heure en me supportant quoiqu'il arrive.

 

 

 

_2 septembre 2217, la Capitale._

 

Pendant une nuit chaude de ce début septembre, la seule chose que l’on pouvait distinguer à travers le silence pesant étaient des éclats virulents de voix. Dans la rue sombre qui semblait abandonnée, causé par le couvre feu qui empoisonnait la ville entière, les cris ténus provenaient d’une maison à l’apparence banale. A travers les fenêtres aux verres teintés, des silhouettes faites d'ombre se dessinaient difficilement sous une faible lumière.

Martin se tenait debout, les joues rougies par la colère. Le visage fermé, il regardait avec rancœur les deux personnes qui se tenaient en face de lui. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. 

La plus petite silhouette  soupira. Son visage était marqué par le temps et la culpabilité. Rarement Valentine avait eu l’occasion de voir Martin dans de tels états. Malgré sa loyauté totale envers la Cause, elle était sensible à la fureur de son ami. Lui comme elle partageaient leur crainte et leur peine dans cette rébellion pour laquelle ils s’abandonnaient depuis plusieurs années.

Le deuxième homme, lui, écrasa violemment sa main sur la table de cuisine, agacé qu’un membre de son équipe puisse lui tenir tête avec autant de prétention et d’aplomb. Sous la force, le meuble vibra, menaçant pendant un bref instant de se casser. Jamais un de ses hommes n’avait osé remettre en cause son commandement aussi farouchement et surtout pas Martin.

Martin frémit sous le regard glacial de Laurent mais garda néanmoins la tête haute et le visage impassible. Il avait le droit d’être en colère contre son supérieur, contre cette décision prise sans son consentement et derrière son dos.

 

\- Donc tu comptes réellement m’envoyer en enfer sous les indications d’une source anonyme qui nous a déjà causé des ennuis et des pertes, cracha Martin acide.

\- Tu sais très bien que c’est la source la plus fiable que nous ayons, rajouta un Laurent irrité qu’on lui rappelle un échec aussi cuisant. Tu es le seul assez compétant et qui a l’âge requis pour mener à bien cette tâche. De plus lorsque tu t’es engagé auprès de la Cause, tu as juré de toujours obéir à mes ordres quels qu’ils soient. Cette mission est sans doute l’une des missions les plus essentielles pour mettre à mal le régime et ce n’est pas négociable.

 

Martin sentit sa colère enfler devant le manque de scrupule de son supérieur pour le faire flancher. Il n’était pas rare qu’il se dispute avec Laurent, leurs caractères hargneux produisant régulièrement des étincelles, mais c’était une toute autre affaire qui se déroulait en ce moment.

 

\- Tu veux jouer comme le Dictateur contre lequel tu protestes? A grand renfort de culpabilité et de belles paroles sur la loyauté pour mieux me soumettre à ton jugement, s’exclama Martin en levant les bras.

\- Martin, tenta de calmer Valentine, il nous faut absolument la date du Congrès des armés, c’est le seul moment où tous les hauts placés seront réunis au même endroit… Nous aurons accès à tous les lieux de pouvoirs du Continent. Je sais que ce n’est pas simple pour toi et je n’aime pas l’idée de t’envoyer à Eastwrath mais nous n’avons pas vraiment le choix. Cela fait des mois que l’on piétine et que les soldats de Clément avancent sur le terrain qu’on avait gagné. La forêt de Luxfall a été perdue, ils ont avancé dans les grottes de Vermillon, nous sommes totalement en situation de crise. Il te suffira juste de faire profil bas quelques semaines, deux mois tout au plus et nous viendrons te chercher le plus vite possible.

 

Martin se plia aux arguments, sous les regards soulagés de Laurent et Valentine posés sur lui. Ils avaient fait pression sur Martin, mais jamais ils ne l'auraient envoyé dans le gueule du loup de force. Martin était un jeune homme intelligent et savait que malgré sa peur tenace à l'idée de rentrer dans l'école militaire la plus terrible du Continent, un grand nombre de personne comptait sur ses compétences.

 

\- Etienne a déjà créé tes faux papiers d’identité, pour plus de facilité et éviter les erreurs tu garderas ton prénom et une partie de ta vie. On mettra évidemment sous silence ton appartenance à la Cause. Martin Weill, 23 ans, originaire de Sandore et expatrié à la Capitale après de la mort de ses parents causé par la Sclérose qui a frappé le pays en 2207. Élevé par une tante éloignée jusqu’à sa majorité, pas de frère, pas de sœur et plus de famille encore vie depuis 2215. Les seuls amis qui te restent sont à Sandore et tu gagnais ta vie en tant que Marchand de Verre. Etienne voulait t’appeler Gérard, mais on s’est dit que tu n'apprécierais pas, finit Laurent visiblement plus détendu.

 

Le jeune homme décrocha son premier sourire de la soirée grâce à l’humour quelque peu enfantin de son ami qui s’exprimait souvent lors de situations improbables et sérieuses.

 

\- Le plus important Martin, rajouta Laurent en reprenant son sérieux, c’est qu’il ne faut jamais que tu en racontes trop, tu dois absolument t’en tenir au strict minimum pour ne pas te perdre dans les mensonges. On a reçu ton uniforme réglementaire ce matin, Etienne travaille encore en ce moment à modifier ta montre de terrain pour qu’on ait toujours un lien avec toi. Il faut que cette fonctionnalité soit utilisée le moins possible, seulement pour nous prévenir si ta couverture ne tient plus ou pour nous communiquer la date du Congrès. L’équipe de Valentine sera toujours à quelques kilomètres de l’école, et nous restons vigilants à tes appels de détresse.

 

Laurent souffla, brusquement conscient de ce qu’il demandait à la personne qu’il aimait le plus au monde. Un léger coup d’oeil vers Valentine qui comprit qu’il était temps de laisser les deux hommes seul à seul. Laurent s’approcha doucement de Martin avant de le serrer contre lui.

 

\- Ecoute mon grand, chuchota-t’il dans ses cheveux, je sais que tu as peur et je me déteste de t’infliger tout ça. Tu es comme mon fils, et jamais je laisserai quelque chose t’arriver, je te le promets. Tu n’es pas seul Martin, on est là avec toi, je ne bougerai pas d’ici. Si il faut retourner tout Eastwrath à mains nues pour venir te récupérer je le ferai sans hésiter. Et promis à ton retour je te filerai des vacances bien méritées.

 

Martin s’écarta de son mentor, la respiration incertaine mais déjà concentré sur sa future mission. La Cause l'entraînait depuis dix longues années pour remplir un seul et unique objectif, celui pour lequel tous les résistants se battaient aux quatre coins du Continent : renverser le dictateur Hugo Clément et son régime de terreur.

Il tourna la tête en entendant la porte du salon s’ouvrir, laissant apparaître le visage de Valentine.

 

\- Laurent on a un problème, tu veux bien venir s’il te plait?

 

Laurent posa une dernière fois sur l’épaule de Martin dans une douce pression, et suivit Valentine dans la chambre aménagée en centre de contrôle.

Martin profita d’être seul dans la pièce pour s’affaler dans le canapé comme il avait pu le faire de nombreuses fois au cours des dix dernières années lors de ses formations à la Capitale. A l’époque il avait cru que vivre au nez et à la barbe du régime était d’une stupidité sans nom et il ne s’était pas fait prier pour partager son avis. Laurent avait rit de son toupet enfantin avant de lui expliquer que l’on soupçonnait généralement moins une maison citoyenne se fondant dans l’immensité de la ville. Martin avait aussi découvert grâce à Etienne que la maison regorgeait de cachettes et de systèmes  informatiques assez performants pour camoufler leurs traces en cas de visite surprise des Marcheurs. L’adolescent lui avait fait explorer la maison pendant des heures, habitués par les longues réunions auxquelles devaient assister ses parents régulièrement.

Etienne avait fini par lui faire une démonstration de ses talents cachés en informatique, tentant alors de pirater les ordinateurs des représentants de la Cause un étage plus bas. Malheureusement pour lui et son manque de pratique, il se fit repérer en déclenchant l’alerte de sécurité maximale, semant la panique chez les adultes. Lorsque Etienne et Martin durent se dénoncer pour désamorcer le quiproquo, ils écopèrent d’une punition sans précédent, mais scellèrent leur amitié à partir de ce jour. Laurent, sa colère passée, proposa néanmoins au jeune homme de rejoindre l’équipe informatique d’Hélodia.

Se fut d’ailleurs Etienne qui sortit Martin de ses pensées, lui agitant sous le nez sa future montre de terrain.

 

\- A quoi tu pensais pour ne pas m’avoir entendu entrer? S’étonna le jeune homme.

\- J’étais en train de me rappeler comment tes parents et Laurent nous avaient passé le savon de notre vie après ton piratage loupé la première fois que je suis arrivé ici.

 

Etienne grimaça à ce souvenir.

 

\- M’en parle pas, j’ai cru que plus jamais j’allai pouvoir retoucher un ordinateur, mon père ne me laissait même pas avoir accès à la télé de peur que je trouve le moyen de nous faire repérer. Bon sinon j’ai réussi à trafiquer ta montre, c’est pas du grand art mais le temps que j’avais été un peu limité. Leur système de communication est super protégé en plus. Tu peux nous envoyer des messages comme ceci en appuyant sur les deux boutons simultanément quelques secondes. Ici c’est pour nous envoyer un message d’urgence absolu, à utiliser seulement si tu penses être en danger de mort. Si tu le déclenches, Valentine débarquera pour te faire sortir avec toute la cavalerie. T’as bien compris?

 

Martin acquiesça en installant la montre sur son poignet. Etienne lui fit tester plusieurs fois les nouvelles fonctionnalités et vérifia par la même occasion que la transmission des messages était correcte.

 

\- N’oublie pas, rajouta Etienne, quand tu seras à l’intérieur ta montre sera connectée aux membres de ton unité ainsi qu’à ton chef. Évite donc de leur transmettre un _"Coucou Laurent, tout baigne chez les siphonnés bisous à tous les résistants"_ j’ai pas spécialement envie de te voir mourir d’une manière aussi stupide mon petit Gérard.

 

Martin donna un coup de coude à son ami, qui éclata de rire ravi de son effet. Etienne avait toujours trouvé les mots juste pour lui rendre le sourire.

 

 

*

 

C’est bien plus tard dans la nuit, les draps trempés de sueur, que Martin réussit à s’endormir la boule au ventre anticipant avec angoisse sa nouvelle vie à Eastwrath.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bon et bien... voila?


	2. Dans la gueule du loup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hello voici le deuxième chapitre! Encore merci pour vos retours et vos kudos ça fait super plaisir ♥

 

  _13 septembre 2217_

 

 

-Tu te sens prêt? Demanda Etienne

\- Autant que l’agneau sacrifié par les Sandoriens pendant le Festival, répondit Martin d’humeur grinçante.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, ajouta Etienne lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

 

Martin se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le miroir, toujours perturbé par son propre reflet. Les cheveux plus courts qu’à l'accoutumé, la chemise verte bordée d’un liseré gris au col indiquant son appartenance à l’unité Hellspark. L’uniforme réglementaire était complété par sa montre de terrain, un simple pantalon marron ainsi que des rangers de la même couleur. Il faisait beaucoup plus vieux que d’ordinaire, ses pommettes semblaient moins arrondies et ses yeux plus sérieux. Martin tenta distraitement de retrousser les manches de sa chemise qu’il trouvait légèrement trop longues, l’esprit tellement occupé à divaguer qu’il n’entendit pas le départ de son ami.

Après un temps infini, il sursauta quand deux mains se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules, mais sourit quand il aperçu Valentine à travers le miroir. Elle lui remit son col de chemise en place, comme elle avait pu le faire de nombreuses fois lorsqu’il était plus jeune. Le cœur de Martin rata un battement à l’idée d’être séparé aussi longtemps des personnes qu’il considérait comme sa famille depuis dix années. Valentine dut sentir son trouble car elle garda fermement les mains posées sur ses épaules.

 

\- Je me souviens encore du gamin de 13 ans qu’on a recueilli sur les routes menant à Sandore. Tu étais déshydraté, malade à cause de la chaleur insoutenable mais tu marchais depuis au moins deux jours sans t’arrêter, dit-elle. Je savais que tu allais être un dur à cuire en grandissant, et un sacré fouteur de merde.

 

Martin éclata de rire, ravi de se souvenir des bêtises qu’il avait pu faire, la plupart du temps juste pour énerver Valentine et Laurent.

 

\- Tu exagères, je n’étais pas si terrible enfant.

\- Non c’est vrai, tu es bien pire maintenant, répondit-elle.

 

Etienne revint dans la chambre pour prévenir Martin qu’il était temps de dire au revoir à tout le monde et de se mettre en route. Le jeune homme se plia de bonnes grâces aux multiples embrassades et accolades qu’il reçut, plus touché par l’attention qu’il ne voulait l’admettre.

Le dernier qui lui dit au revoir fut Laurent, qui le serra fort contre lui menaçant d’étouffer Martin entre ses bras.

 

\- Tu sais Laurent, il vaut mieux que j’y arrive en vie dans cette école, dit Martin ému.

\- Excuse moi fiston, dit-il en le relâchant légèrement. Disons que j’ai pris l’habitude de t’avoir toujours dans mes pattes depuis dix ans. Tu vas me manquer.

 

Et Martin le serra encore plus fort.

 

*

 

Martin fit un dernier signe de la main à Valentine avant de se mettre en route vers le bâtiment qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Le chemin était boueux et Martin grimaça à l'idée d'écoper une punition pour mauvaise tenue dès le premier jour.

Eastwrath. Située à l’extérieur de la Capitale, à l’orée d’une des plus grandes forêts  du Continent. L’école militaire la plus prestigieuse jamais construite, réputée partout pour ses instructeurs sadiques et pour son entraînement inhumain. Elle formait des soldats d'élites craints au delà des frontières et connus comme étant la Garde rapprochée de Hugo Clément. C’était ces soldats surentrainés que Martin avait dû fuir si souvent dans sa vie après avoir rejoint la Cause. A ce jour, il n’était plus l’enfant apeuré que Laurent avait recueilli et il était enfin prêt à se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Arrivé au bout de la route, Martin put enfin voir dans son entièreté l'architecture colossale du bâtiment, lui qui n’en avait entraperçu qu’une petite partie. L’entrée de l’académie était surplombée d’imposantes grilles dentées noires de plusieurs mètres de haut, entourées par d’épais fils barbelés. De nombreuses haies impénétrables étaient accolées à celles-ci, empêchant définitivement quiconque de rentrer ou sortir sans autorisation préalable.

L’école en elle même était composée de plusieurs bâtisses à l’allure sombre. Au milieu, le bâtiment principal écrasait les autres de par sa taille et sa prestance. Martin n’avait jamais eu l’occasion d’approcher une construction aussi imposante, lui qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie dans une petite ville aux habitations basses et colorées.

Les deux cubes annexes se révélèrent, après une observation discrète, être les dortoirs des premières années. Dortoirs ne comprenant pas fenêtres et alignés de façon stricte sur le terrain.

Il souffla de soulagement lorsqu’il passa par delà les grilles sans encombre, après vérification de son identité. Etienne avait bien travaillé sur ses faux papiers. Il rejoignit rapidement l'attroupement qui fourmillait devant une gigantesque estrade montée pour l’occasion. Il repéra sans mal les soldats les armes aux poings patrouillant autour du bâtiment ainsi qu’aux abords de la forêt, prêt à l’attaque au moindre soucis.

Martin identifia d’un seul coup d’oeil le directeur d’Eastwrath au milieu de la plateforme, Vincent Dedienne, reconnaissable par son manteau militaire bleu foncé immaculé aux boutons dorés. Le jeune homme savait qu’il ne fallait pas se fier à son sourire avenant et à ses yeux rieurs, les recherches d’Etienne avait montré que Dedienne était l’homme avec le plus d’arrestation de résistants au compteur. Génie de la stratégie militaire, il avait de nombreuses fois déjoué les plans de la Cause depuis sa création. Le bruit courait partout que le directeur était aussi le tortionnaire préféré de Hugo Clément.

Une fois les élèves rassemblés devant lui et après avoir obtenu le silence d’un seul mouvement de main, le directeur entama son discours de bienvenue. Il loua la bonté de leur Leader qui, depuis plusieurs années, permettait de garder la paix et la sérénité au sein du Continent. Il continua un long moment d’énumérer les nombreuses qualités de leur chef, devant les yeux émerveillés de toute l’assemblée. Martin dut se mordre les lèvres violemment pour ne pas réagir à la propagande infâme qu’on leur servait depuis un bon quart d’heure.

 

\- Je dois aussi vous remercier, votre engagement à servir  Hugo Clément et à protéger le Continent permet de perpétuer la gloire de Eastwrath. Néanmoins, cette académie ne serait rien sans les anciens soldats émérites qui ont contribué de nombreuses années à la renommée de notre armée. Voici donc vos chefs d’unité, Jonathan Lambert qui formera les Darkstorm, et Yann Barthès qui s’occupera de l'entraînement des Hellspark. Ils seront vos référents pendant toute la durée de la formation, vous leur devez le respect et l’obéissance totale sous peine de lourdes sanctions, finit-il le sourire sinistre.

 

Martin s’intéressa à son nouveau chef debout un peu en retrait sur l’estrade, ne souhaitant pas s’attarder plus longtemps sur la menace à peine voilée du directeur. Il avait le dos bien droit et le menton relevé dans la posture militaire réglementaire. Yann Barthès. Martin en avait tellement entendu parler au sein de la Cause. Il fut pendant longtemps un des soldats les plus efficaces du régime, célèbre pour son sang froid et sa discipline de fer. Quelques années plus tôt et à la surprise de tous, il perdit son poste par la main du Dictateur lui même et les raisons furent mises sous silence. Il devint alors par la suite un chef d’unité implacable et tyrannique, semblant rongé par l’amertume.

Il se dégageait de cet homme à l’apparence frêle une hostilité qui fit frémir Martin tant elle était palpable dans l’assemblée. Le temps semblait avoir abandonné le noir de ses cheveux, pour leur conférer la couleur de l’acier que les années continuaient d’endurcir. A 35 ans, Yann Barthès restait sans nul doute l’un des soldats les plus dangereux du Continent.

Le jeune homme courba l’échine et baissa les yeux devant le regard polaire que Barthès planta sur lui. Il ne vit pas le sourire en coin approbateur étirer la bouche de ce dernier.

Dedienne les congédia d’un mouvement de bras, emmenant les deux chefs d’unité dans son sillage. Les élèves furent appelés à rejoindre l’aile ouest du bâtiment principal, pour régler les dernières modalités de leur arrivée.

 

*

 

Martin patientait depuis un long moment devant la salle en compagnie de plusieurs membres de son unité, bien plus grands et costauds que lui. Laurent avait longuement hésité à l’inscrire en stratégie militaire, pour l’écarter au mieux des situations périlleuses, mais il savait aussi que son protégé était bien plus doué en combat rapproché.

Quand il ne resta que Martin, il rentra dans une petite pièce meublée seulement d’un bureau et d’une table d’examen. Deux médecins à l’air peu aimable étaient présent, l’une pianotant rapidement sur son ordinateur et l’autre le regardant fixement.

 

\- Prénom, nom, et âge, demanda la première femme d’un ton autoritaire, surprenant le jeune garçon

\- Martin Weill, 23 ans, lui répondit-il.

\- Unité?

\- Hellspark.

 

Martin dut, après cet échange, subir un examen médical complet, une série de questions sur son passé et ses motivations en tant que soldat. Il se récita rapidement les consignes de Laurent et fournit aux deux médecins des réponses brèves et précises qui ne donnaient aucune raison d’être remises en cause.

La fin de l’examen approchait et Martin savait ce qui l’attendait. Valentine l’avait prévenu, mais l’idée d’être pucé comme un vulgaire animal lui retournait le cœur et lui tordait l’estomac. Il essuya discrètement ses mains devenues moites sur son pantalon lorsque le second médecin désinfecta sa nuque. Il retient sa respiration et ferma les yeux en sentant la légère incision permettant de lui placer le dispositif. Quand il posa la main dans son cou, il sentit une légère sensation de froid qui avait anesthésié la douleur.

 

\- Vous pouvez rejoindre votre unité, le directeur vous communiquera le reste du programme pour la journée.

 

Martin sortit sans un mot, la respiration tremblante et caressant sa montre dans un geste machinal d’apaisement. Il n’était pas seul.

 

*

 

Sandore lui avait tellement manqué. Les pavés chauffés par le soleil sous ses pieds nus, le sable provenant du désert voisin qui se glissait entre ses doigts et se logeait dans ses cheveux trop longs. Il sentit à nouveau avec bonheur la douce odeur des petites boutiques environnantes, ainsi que celle plus forte et particulière des Artisans du verre. Il entendit au loin le bruit des enfants qui courraient dans les rues, souvent surveillés par les parents toujours attentifs. Martin avait toujours aimé la préparation du Festival, aidant son père depuis tout petit à fabriquer le verre à l’étage de leur petite maison orangée. La ville était alors en fête, les gens dansaient, mangeaient et respiraient l’insouciance pendant quatre jours de liesse. C’était la tradition, pendant le Festival tout le monde oubliait le travail et il n’était question que de partage et de prières envers Sandé.

Martin releva la tête, regardant avec admiration son père cueillir avec sa canne la goutte de verre en fusion. Il avait toujours envié la concentration et la délicatesse avec laquelle son père travaillait sur chaque oeuvre, qu’elle soit prestigieuse ou non. Il donnait la vie au sable et à ce titre chaque pièce renfermait en elle tout le savoir qu’on pouvait lui insuffler. Martin savait depuis toujours qu’il était fait pour devenir Marchand de Verre.

Il entendit subitement la cloche sonner, signe que sa mère avait finit de préparer le repas. Son père se leva, essuya ses mains sales sur le tablier qu’il portait depuis toujours et se dirigea vers la porte.

Martin s’apprêtait à le suivre, lorsqu’un étrange pressentiment lui étreignit le corps, l’empêchant d’avancer. La peur le traversa de part en part, sembla lui dans ses veines et  lui coupant violemment la respiration.

 

\- Tu viens Martin? Demanda son père.

 

Il tenta de répondre, avant de brusquement s’effondrer sur le sol, une voix inconnue mais terriblement familière lui vrillant les tympans.

 

_“Ne baisse pas ta garde Martin, n’oublie jamais que tu es en danger…”_

 

Son père reprit la parole, semblant ne pas percevoir le trouble de son fils. Comme si il ne le voyait plus.

 

\- Tu viens Martin?

 

Martin se concentra sur la voix mystérieuse, oubliant momentanément son père sur le pas de la porte. Il connaissait cette voix, une voix douce qui l’avait rassuré quand il allait mal, qui l’avait aimé lorsqu’il se sentait seul, qui l’avait souvent grondé aussi… “ _Laurent”_ pensa-t’il. Sandore disparu de son esprit d’un seul coup de vent, et il se sentit tomber avant de s’éveiller dans son lit au côté des autres membres de l’unité.

Quelque chose n’allait pas, il semblait fiévreux et la douleur lui enchaînait le crâne tel un étau qui ne cessait jamais de se refermer. Martin essaya de se lever, au bord du malaise et c’est lorsqu’il trébucha sur le lit voisin que son cerveau comprit ce qui lui arrivait.

 

\- Gaz hallucinogène, réussit-il à articuler la voix pâteuse.

 

Il chancela sur quelques mètres, tentant de s’accrocher mentalement à la voix de Laurent qui lui expliquait comment combattre ce type d’attaque. Il devait absolument calmer son cœur qui battait à la chamade et ne pas céder à la panique pour ralentir la progression du gaz dans son organisme. Il fallait aussi qu’il sorte le plus vite possible de sa chambre pour retrouver toutes ses capacités mentales. Il atteignit avec difficulté la porte, et s’effondra de désespoir dessus lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’elle était fermée de l’extérieur. Il sentit ses dernières forces s’évanouir, et la dernière chose qu’il vit avant de sombrer définitivement dans le sommeil fut deux orbes bleus le regardant étrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu, à la prochaine!


	3. Bienvenue à Eastwrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se retrouve pour les chapitre 3, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant!

 

 

_Date et lieu inconnu._

 

 

 

La fraîcheur contre sa joue apaisait la douleur lancinante qui lui taraudait le crâne. Il garda les yeux obstinément fermé dans l’espoir naïf que sa souffrance ne s’étende pas au reste du corps. En 23 ans de vie, Martin ne s’était jamais senti aussi mal et épuisé. Son esprit savait pertinemment que cette douleur n’était pas naturelle, mais il refusa d’y prêter attention pour ne pas augmenter la violence des flammes qui le brûlaient de l’intérieur. Il tourna la tête en grognant, tentant d’obtenir le plus de contact avec la surface froide qui le soulageait. Un goût désagréable de terre vint se déposer sur sa langue pâteuse et ses sourcils se froncèrent à l’idée qu’il se soit encore endormi après une cuite en compagnie d’Etienne dans la serre de Hélodia.

 C’est le vibrement désagréable et incessant à son poignet qui le sortit de sa torpeur maladive. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et sa vue se brouilla pendant quelques instants avant qu’elle ne se stabilise. Il s’assit avec précaution en tailleur sur le sol humide, les mains devant lui. Son ventre se contracta brusquement et Martin recracha le peu de nourriture qu’il avait consenti à avaler la veille au dîner. Essuyant sa bouche avec la manche de son pyjama, il réussit tant bien que mal à se mettre debout titubant légèrement sur ses jambes. Martin se rembrunit face au froid soudain qui lui prit la gorge, le glaçant jusqu’à la moelle. Son mince t-shirt de pyjama gris virevoltait au grès du vent sans lui offrir la moindre protection contre la faible température nocturne. Seul son pantalon épais semblait être plus ou moins adapté à la situation mais il grimaça en voyant ses pieds nus et déjà transis de froid.

C’est en commençant à avancer encore tremblotant qu’il jeta un oeil à sa montre de terrain qui ne cessait de vibrer. Une seule et unique consigne tournait en boucle sur l’écran noir : _“Sortez avant l’aube. YB”_

 Martin se fustigea mentalement devant le message. Comment avait il pu être assez stupide et baisser sa garde aussi rapidement alors qu’il était rentré dans la plus grosse machinerie de l’Empire. Martin pouvait entendre les ricanements moqueurs de Valentine et le claquement de langue désapprobateur de Laurent d’ici. C’était une parfaite erreur de débutant de penser que Yann Barthès leur épargnerait la première nuit au sein de l’académie.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Martin se mit en quête d’un chemin praticable dans l'obscurité. Les racines d’arbres à peine visibles manquèrent de le faire trébucher un bon nombre de fois, sa migraine persistante l’empêchant de se concentrer totalement sur son périple.

Etant un enfant de Sandore, les milieux inhospitaliers et dangereux ne lui avaient jamais réellement fait peur. Il avait passé les premières années de sa vie à jouer à la frontière du Désert avec ses amis et il n’était pas rare que son père l’emmène dans les profondeurs de cette terre aride. La forêt, elle, le plongeait dans un territoire totalement hors de sa connaissance, dont il n’en connaissait pas les dangers. L’humidité dans l’air commençait à s’introduire sournoisement dans ses vêtements, le faisant frissonner à chaque mouvement. La noirceur de la nuit lui semblait solide tant elle était impénétrable. Seules les quelques étoiles visibles au dessus de sa tête lui offrait un semblant de lumière, faible consolation dans sa solitude.

 Martin souffla de lassitude. Il avait appris grâce au soleil qui illuminait sa ville natale à se diriger dans le Désert en toute situation, mais il était un néophyte pour se repérer avec les astres. Il repéra avec difficulté l’étoile polaire qui indiquait le Nord mais ne sachant pas la position exacte de l’académie il ne savait pas si l’information lui serait d’une quelconque utilité.

 C’est un cri soudain qui le sortit de ses pensées tant il était saisissant de douleur. Evidemment qu’il n’était pas seul dans cette forêt, mais le brouillard qui étreignait encore son cerveau lui avait fait oublier momentanément le reste de son unité. Martin resta figé quelques secondes, songeant qu’il était préférable pour lui de prendre le chemin opposé au cri. Il tourna les talons et après avoir fait quelques mètres, la culpabilité lui sauta soudainement à la gorge. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de faire demi tour et de se diriger vers la source du bruit.

 A l’orée d’une clairière, il devina malgré le manque de lumière la silhouette d’un jeune garçon aux cheveux bouclés portant le même t-shirt que lui. “Un membre de mon unité”, pensa Martin. Son visage semblait sali par endroit et il était appuyé contre un tronc d’arbre couché sur le sol. Martin fit craquer un bout de bois sous ses pieds et le garçon sursauta, brandissant et secouant comme une arme une branche épineuse.

 

\- Du calme je ne vais pas t’attaquer, on est de la même unité! Comment tu t’appelles?

\- Azzedine, souffla le garçon encore méfiant.

 

Martin s’approcha doucement de son camarade, les mains levées en signe d’apaisement. Il fit bien attention à ne faire aucun geste violent pour ne pas brusquer le jeune homme.

 

\- Ok Azzedine, qu’est ce qui t’est arrivé?

 

Azzedine se détendit devant le manque d’agressivité de son interlocuteur et Martin en profita pour s’abaisser au niveau de l’autre garçon.

 

\- Je me suis réveillé en plein milieu de la forêt en pyjama comme si j’avais eu la pire gueule de bois de ma vie. Après avoir vu le message de Barthès, j’ai pas trainé pour tenter de sortir de ce bourbier. J’ai marché pendant des heures dans le froid avant d’entendre des voix sur un chemin pas loin d’ici. Je pensais tomber sur des membres de notre unité mais c’était des Darkstorm armés de fusils paralysants. J’ai tenté de fuir quand ils m’ont poursuivi mais j’ai trébuché sur des racines et je me suis cogné la tête contre cet arbre. Pour le plaisir un des deux m’a tiré dans la jambe avec son fusil et je n’arrive pas à enlever la balle.

\- T’es en train de me dire qu’en plus de cailler dans une putain de forêt la nuit en pyjama, on nous a foutu aux fesses les rois de la stratégie militaire pour nous bizuter? Demanda Martin incrédule.

 

Azzedine hocha la tête comme simple réponse, les traits tirés par la souffrance. Martin se déplaça vers les jambes du jeune homme et entreprit avec délicatesse de soulever le bas de pyjama pour évaluer les dégâts. Azzedine gémit de douleur, la tête toujours appuyé contre l’arbre.

 

\- Désolé, lâcha Martin penaud.

 

Toujours le plus doucement possible, il dévoila la jambe de son camarade qui commençait à prendre la teinte violette caractéristique du produit anesthésiant. La balle s’était logée derrière le genoux et Martin la retira d’un coup sec, soulageant de ce fait Azzedine qui s’effondra sur le sol.

 

\- Merci, dit ce dernier en se redressant. Je sais pas ce que je serais devenu si tu n’étais pas venu m’aider.

 

Martin se mordit violemment les lèvres de honte devant la sincérité de Azzedine.  Dire qu’il avait failli passer son chemin par lâcheté. Il préféra alors tendre la main au garçon pour l’aider à se relever et ne pas répondre à ses remerciements. Azzedine épousseta son pantalon avant de faire quelques pas maladroits sur ses jambes.

Il s’appuya contre le tronc où se trouvait Azzedine quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était peut être venu en aide à un membre de son groupe, mais ils étaient toujours bloqués en pleine forêt et l’heure tournait. L’aube ne tarderait pas à arriver et il fallait absolument qu’ils soient sortis avant l’échéance, sinon toute sa mission tomberait à l’eau. Il ne pouvait pas être renvoyé de l’académie aussi rapidement, pas après tout le travail de la Cause pour le faire entrer.

 Martin se pinça l’arrête du nez, le désespoir se frayant un chemin sous la peau. Il entendit pas loin de lui son coéquipier d’infortune pester une nouvelle fois contre les Darkstorm qui l’avaient attaqué plus tôt. Martin faillit lui demander sous l’agacement de parler moins fort pour qu’il puisse se concentrer mais la solution lui sauta aux yeux.

 

\- Azzedine! cria Martin excité. Est ce que les Darkstorm avaient autres choses que leurs fusils?

\- Je sais pas trop, lui répondit Azzedine pensif. Ils étaient équipés pour la randonnée je présume.

\- Mais si ils nous poursuivent, ça veut dire qu’ils ont les moyens de nous repérer et surtout de se retrouver dans cette forêt! Et si on récupère ce matériel on pourra sortir d’ici, rajouta Martin en faisant les cent pas. Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin en plus...

\- Tu veux qu’on les attaque alors qu’ils sont armés?

 

Martin s’arrêta soudainement, avant de s’approcher d’Azzedine qui n’avait pas l’air rassuré à l’idée de mener un quelconque combat.

 

\- Écoute, il est déjà tôt et il nous reste pas beaucoup de temps. Je sais que c’est risqué mais je ne vois pas d’autres solutions pour nous tirer de là. J’ai vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup, je ne pourrai pas y arriver tout seul.

 

*

 

 

\- Tic et Tac sont plus bas, chuchotta Azzedine.

 

Martin jeta un coup d’oeil interrogatif à son compagnon qui le perçut malgré la faible lumière.

 

\- C’est de l’ancien monde, consentit-il à marmonner.

 

Martin n’insista pas, peu désireux de brusquer Azzedine qui avait accepté de poursuivre les deux Darkstorm avec lui.

 

\- Mais qu’est ce qu’ils font? Demanda Azzedine

\- Ils se disputent je crois. C’est le moment idéal, suis moi, dit Martin en lui attrapant la main.

 

Les deux coéquipiers d'infortunes s’avancèrent prudemment pour se retrouver à quelques mètres de leurs cibles. Les éclats de voix semblaient de plus en plus vifs et virulents.

 

\- C’était nécessaire de lui tirer dessus Julien? Cria la première voix. Il n’y a aucun honneur à tirer sur un homme à terre!

\- Arrête de jouer les héroïnes Lilia, lui répondit la deuxième voix en colère. Si tu n’es pas capable de remplir cette simple mission tu n’as pas ta place à Eastwrath.

 

Martin se projeta alors de tout son poids sur Julien, profitant de l’effet de surprise pour le faire tomber et lui faire lâcher son fusil. Ils s’effondrèrent tous les deux sur le sol et Martin grogna sous la violence de leur chute. Au même moment, Azzedine chargea une Lilia stupéfaite en lui assénant un fouetté au niveau du genoux qui la déséquilibra une demi-seconde.

Malheureusement pour lui, Lilia repris bien vite ses esprits et l’attaqua avec un coup au thorax qui lui coupa violemment le souffle, le rendant momentanément vulnérable face à sa rivale.

De son côté, Martin semblait être en meilleur posture. Son adversaire était un moins bon combattant malgré son endurance. Mais sur un coup de poing maladroit de Martin, Julien lui attrapa le bras et le frappa brutalement sur son flanc à découvert.  D’un coup de pied dans le ventre, Martin envoya violemment l’autre garçon contre un arbre, l’assommant sur le coup.

Azzedine semblait avoir repris le dessus sur Lilia et la fit rejoindre Julien grâce à un brusque coup de coude sur la tempe.

Martin vérifia rapidement que leurs deux adversaires n’étaient pas en danger, avant de les attacher avec une des cordes trouvées dans le sac de Julien.

Il entreprit de fouiller les poches de Julien et Lilia et soupira de soulagement en trouvant le GPS tant espéré. Si son intuition n’avait pas été la bonne, ils auraient perdu un temps précieux.

Il n’hésita pas longtemps à récupérer les vestes et les chaussures des deux Darkstorm endormis devant un Azzedine incrédule.

 

\- Je sais pas pour toi, lui dit Martin en enfilant les bottes de Lilia, mais je compte bien finir cette randonnée forcée au chaud.

 

Azzedine haussa les épaules tout en récupérant la veste de Julien que Martin lui tendait.

 

*

 

Il faisait encore noir quand Martin et Azzedine sortirent de la forêt avec soulagement. Malgré l’équipement emprunté à leurs adversaires, ils étaient plus que ravis d’être sortis de cet enfer.

Placés un peu plus loin sous une tente, ils purent apercevoir quelques membres de leur unité grelottant de froid dans leur pyjama ainsi que Yann Barthès qui les attendait de pied ferme.

 

\- Weill et Ahmed-Chaouch, cinquième et sixième à sortir, indiqua Barthès en haussant un sourcil devant leur armement. Vous pouvez vous asseoir avec les autres.

 

Trop fatigués pour répondre, ils s’écroulèrent avec les premiers arrivés à l'entrée de la tente.

 

*

 

 

\- Les élèves qui ne sont pas sortis à temps seront priés de plier bagages et de partir de l’académie. Les autres, bienvenue à Eastwrath. Vous pouvez disposer pour le petit déjeuner.

 

L’unité de Martin se détourna avec soulagement, ravi de pouvoir prendre un peu de repos après avoir attendu jusqu’à l’aube dans le froid.

 

\- Pas toi Weill, rajouta sèchement Yann.

 

Martin se raidit, incertain de la tournure des évènements. Il sentit Azzedine hésiter sur la conduite à adopter, mais son supérieur indiqua d’un mouvement de tête autoritaire qu’il n’était pas le bienvenue.

Martin baissa les yeux sur les chaussures marrons qu’il avait volées à Lilia lors de son périple en forêt. Il avait beau retourner la situation en boucle dans sa tête, il ne voyait pas ce que son chef pouvait lui reprocher. Il avait parfaitement géré la situation avec son coéquipier, sortant de la forêt dans les premiers et en ayant immobilisé deux membres de l’unité adverse. Il se força à rester stoïque lorsque Yann se rapprocha dangereusement de lui.

 

\- Regarde moi quand je te parle.

 

Il leva les yeux, tentant d’insuffler ses dernières notes de courage malgré la fatigue qui alourdissait ses épaules comme une chape de plomb. Son corps peinait à lui répondre et il n’était pas certain de pouvoir supporter un interrogatoire trop long. Le regard incisif de Yann semblait sonder chaque cellule de son corps. Il se demanda un bref instant si son chef ne pouvait pas juste d’un regard découvrir toute la supercherie de son engagement militaire.

 

\- Comment est-il possible que tu te sois réveillé alors que tu avais inhalé une importante quantité de gaz? Demanda Yann en inclinant la tête pensif. Il est presque impossible de sortir de son rêve hallucinatoire sans un entraînement spécifique. De quoi as-tu rêvé?

 

Le corps de Martin se détendit brusquement, soulagé. Il avait été imprudent à tenter de s’échapper des limbes causées par le gaz, mais il pouvait parfaitement détourner la vérité et ne pas évoquer les cours de Laurent dispensés au sein de la résistance.

 

\- J’ai rêvé de ma ville natale et de mon père. Je me suis juste souvenu qu’il était mort, et le rêve est parti en fumée d’un seul coup. J’étais paniqué en me réveillant et j’ai voulu chercher de l’aide, dit-il en regardant son chef droit dans les yeux.

 

Yann hocha la tête approbateur et le congédia pour le petit déjeuner. Martin s’éloigna avec soulagement, ratant ainsi le demi-sourire satisfait de de son supérieur braqué sur son dos.


	4. Marche ou crève

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction, attention légère violence sur la fin.
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

 

 

_14 septembre 2217, réfectoire de Eastwrath._

 

 

 

Jouant avec sa fourchette dans la bouillie infâme leur servant de déjeuner, Martin écoutait d’une oreille distraite Azzedine parler aux membres de leur unité attablés avec eux au réfectoir. Leurs aventures dans la forêt avaient fait le tour de l’école, arrivant jusqu’aux oreilles des cinquièmes années qui étaient venus les féliciter à grand renfort de tapes dans le dos et d’applaudissements. Leurs aînés n’étaient pas peu fiers que deux jeunes Hellspark aient le culot d’attaquer deux Darkstorm armés. La petite guerre entre les unités semblait perdurer chez les soldats qui entreraient l’année suivante chez les Marcheurs.

 Martin n’était pas vraiment à l’aise avec cette soudaine célébrité, comptant sur sa nature timide pour se faire invisible au sein de son groupe. Malgré les avertissements de Laurent, il avait perdu l’avantage que la discrétion pouvait lui conférer sur son infiltration. Martin souffla longuement sans remarquer l’air inquiet sur le visage de Azzedine. Il n’était là que depuis deux jours, mais il ressentait déjà le besoin enivrant de contacter sa famille pour se rassurer. Son père d’adoption râlerait sans doute pour la forme,  en reprochant à Martin de ne pas être assez prudent et bla-bla-bla, mais serait ravi d’avoir des nouvelles de son protégé. Laurent pourrait alors trouver les mots justes, comme il avait toujours su le faire avec lui.

 Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il grommela vaguement de douleur lorsqu’il sentit le coude pointu  de son voisin de table s’enfoncer dans ses côtes. Il le regarda avec un air désabusé et les sourcils froncés avant que Azzedine ne lui indique d’un mouvement de tête le fond de la cantine.

Martin se retint avec difficulté de pouffer devant l’énorme bleu tirant sur le jaune qui maculait la joue de Julien. Il n’avait pas réellement réfléchi à mesurer sa force, ne pensant qu’à récupérer le GPS tant désiré. Il n’avait vu en Julien qu’un simple obstacle à son objectif, un ennemi à mettre hors d'état de nuire. Son unité, elle, ne se gêna pas pour rire plus franchement, entraînant une bonne partie de la salle avec elle. Du haut de l’estrade, Martin vit Yann Barthès et Jonathan Lambert regarder l’ensemble de l’audience l’air indéchiffrable. Quelques huées des élèves plus âgés lui firent tourner la tête et c’est rouge de honte que Julien sortit avec précipitation de la salle.

 Une légère culpabilité pinça le cœur de Martin, avant que celui-ci se rappelle des coups douloureux que son adversaire lui avait infligé durant la nuit. De plus, le reste des Darkstorm avaient suivi Julien par solidarité, il ne servait donc à rien de se flageller d’avoir été meilleur en combat singulier. Il balaya son inquiétude rapidement et s'esclaffa devant  Marc qui racontait avec beaucoup d’humour les déboires de sa nuit de bizutage, comme si rien ne s’était passé juste avant.

 

 

*

 

  
  
\- Le Bozendo est un art martial venant de l’ancien Orient, débuta Yann Barthès quand les élèves furent installés en chaussettes et en ligne sur le tapis. Ce bâton de combat est un outil, un symbole de pouvoir mais également pour nous une arme redoutable. Il est par conséquent un des plus anciens tributs humain que nous a donné l’ancien monde.  

 

Leur chef fit une pause, regardant un à un les treize élèves composant le groupe des Hellspark. Malgré son rang de soldat infiltré, Martin était passionné à l’idée de découvrir une nouvelle forme de combat. Il avait toujours été un enfant curieux et avide de savoir. Yann Barthès était sans nul doute un des combattants les plus doués, apprendre auprès de lui était une aubaine et une chance qui ne se reproduirait pas.

 

\- L’enseignement martial fait partie intégrante de votre éducation à l’académie, au même titre que le combat rapproché et que le combat à mains armées, continua-t-il. Il nécessite rigueur et respect. C’est pour cela que le salut a ici une importance particulière, il sera pratiqué à votre arrivée sur le tapis et avant votre retour aux vestiaires. Il marque le respect réciproque que se soit envers vos partenaires ou vos adversaires.

 

Yann salua donc les élèves, qui répondirent du même mouvement comme un seul homme.

 

\- En acceptant mon salut et en me le rendant, j’en déduis que vous connaissez tous la définition du respect. Hamzawi peut-être?

\- C’est la considération que nous portons à la valeur de quelqu’un, répondit précipitamment Nora qui ne s’attendait pas être interrogée. On peut aussi le définir comme une forme d’admiration envers autrui.

\- Ta définition est vraie Hamzawi, mais sois plus terre à terre en prenant un exemple concret. Pourquoi me respectes-tu?

\- Je vous respecte car vous êtes mon supérieur hiérarchique...Nora hésita un instant avant de continuer. Vous avez étudié, vous vous êtes entraîné pour être Marcheur. Vous méritez notre respect parce que vous avez travaillé pour l’avoir.

 

Yann hocha la tête approbateur.

 

\- Il y a plusieurs manières de gagner le respect des autres, continua-t-il. Vous devez principalement le mériter comme a dit Hamzawi précédemment. Ce mérite dépend de vos actes comme de vos paroles. Vos compagnons d’armes méritent ce respect, tout comme vos adversaires qui sont comme vous des combattants. Quelqu’un a un autre exemple à me donner?

 

Le rang d’élève remua, mal à l’aise devant l’insistance de leur supérieur. Personne ne savait où Yann Barthès voulait en venir et chacun connaissait sa réputation : il ne faisait et ne disait jamais rien par hasard.

 Martin se rappela soudainement avec effroi la scène de la cantine et l’air impénétrable que Yann avait arboré. Un mince filet de sueur froide coula le long de son dos et comprit avec frayeur le mécontentement de leur chef. Il n’avait pas apprécié la honte publique que les élèves avaient infligé à Julien plus tôt dans la journée.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et déclara d’une voix blanche :

 

\- Il ne faut pas rire d’un homme à terre.

\- C’est exact Weill, déclara Yann avec un sourire en coin. Il me semble que cette unité a oublié les principes même de l’humilité. Dans cette école, on vous forme à être des soldats et non pas des poules gloussantes qui se gaussent devant la honte d’un camarade. La rivalité entre vos unités permet de donner la motivation nécessaire à vous surpasser. Elle ne doit en aucun cas être le précurseur de moquerie ou d’irrespect et je ne tolérerai plus un écart de ce genre. N’oubliez jamais que les uns sans les autres, vous n'êtes rien. Vos vies dépendront de la stratégie établie par cette unité que vous considérez être l’ennemi et vous vous devez une confiance mutuelle irréprochable. Weill, tu es celui qui a battu Bellver cette nuit, tu feras office d’exemple. Va chercher un bâton et rejoins moi au milieu du tapis.

 

 

 

*

 

 

  
Le premier coup que donna Yann prit Martin par surprise qui ne s'attendait pas à une attaque aussi rapide et virulente. Yann avait la même carrure que le jeune homme, mais il résidait en lui une puissance de frappe qui le déstabilisa. Il réussit à bloquer avec difficulté le coup les deux mains accrochées au bâton et les jambes tremblantes sous le choc. Son chef profita de sa perte d’équilibre pour lui asséner une seconde offensive dans les côtes, le faisant tomber à genoux devant lui. La respiration haletante, Martin braqua ses yeux dans ceux orageux de Yann, qui le défiaient implicitement de se relever.

 La bouche tordue par une grimace, Martin pris appui sur son bâton pour se redresser. Il aperçut avec agacement le sourire en coin de son supérieur devant son air revêche.

Martin déclencha la nouvelle attaque, laissant son caractère hargneux prendre le dessus. Le sourire de Yann ne quitta jamais son visage en esquivant avec habileté les coups incertains que tentaient de lui porter son élève. Après quelques minutes de lutte intense, Martin sentit que son chef se lassait du jeu auquel ils s’adonnaient lorsqu’il augmenta la cadence de ses mouvements.

Martin supportait avec de plus en plus de difficulté la chaleur du dojo qui lui brûlait la gorge et lui collait les cheveux dans la nuque. La fatigue causée par la nuit blanche dans la forêt semblait s’insinuer comme du venin dans son corps et il fut pris de vertige lorsqu’il tenta une dernière esquive, bien trop lente.

 Le bâton siffla derrières ses oreilles et atteignit le bas du dos de Martin qui s’effondra violemment sur le ventre. La douleur irradia dans tout son corps, le rendant momentanément aveugle sous le manque d’oxygène.

 Azzedine se précipita à ses côtés, paniqué pour son camarade. Le reste de l’unité semblait figée de stupeur devant l’enseignement durement infligé à Martin.

 

\- Weill s’est bien battu mais manquait de technique et de pratique. Mérite-t-il vos moqueries puériles?

 

Les élèves hochèrent négativement la tête, mortifiés et livides.

 

\- La seule honte qu’il mérite est celle d’avoir perdu et elle est bien suffisante. J’espère que ça vous servira de leçon et que je n’ai pas à revenir dessus. Vous pouvez disposer, le cours est terminé.

 


	5. Cœur pieux

14 septembre, dortoirs des Hellspark.

 

 

  
  
\- Aïe, grogna Martin.

\- Arrête de bouger, ordonna Azzedine en posant la poche de froid sur ses côtes. Tu es sur de pas vouloir aller en caisson à l’infirmerie?

\- Je peux pas risquer de me faire renvoyer en séchant la première après midi de cours pour un simple bleu.

 

Azzedine haussa les épaules, conscient que son ami n’en ferait qu’à sa tête.

 

 - Tu es quand même bien arrangé, continua-t-il néanmoins. 

 

 Martin passa le bout des doigts sur la trace violette ornant ses côtes et retint un gémissement de douleur en effleurant la peau abîmée. Il jeta un regard noir à Azzedine qui arborait un sourire complaisant devant son entêtement ridicule. Son ami avait malheureusement raison, Yann Barthès ne l’avait pas épargné une heure plus tôt lors de leur combat. Marc et Azzedine avaient dû le porter à moitié pour qu’il puisse rejoindre les vestiaires sans s’effondrer.

Martin rabaissa rapidement son t-shirt et visa son camarade avec le sachet de froid pour se venger. Le garçon éclata de rire devant le mauvais caractère de son compagnon de chambrée.

 

\- De toute manière on a que Lambert après la pause. Je ne forcerai pas trop.

 

 Azzedine l’obligea presque de force à garder la poche de froid contre lui. Martin sourit devant l’inquiétude de ce dernier avant de se rappeler pourquoi il était là. Azzedine était peut être gentil avec lui, mais il ne devait jamais oublié qu’il se formait à être Marcheur et que par conséquent il deviendrait l’un de ses pires ennemis. Martin frissonna à l’idée, peu désireux d’imaginer ce futur si sombre qui les attendait quand le résistance entrerait en guerre ouverte. Il avait beau faire partie de la Cause depuis dix années, jamais Laurent ne l’avait envoyé dans des territoires dangereux. Il avait étudié et s’était beaucoup entraîné sans pour autant être envoyé sur le terrain. On lui laissait souvent la logistique et la préparation théorique des missions avec Etienne. Alors imaginer qu’il puisse un jour se retrouver face aux personnes qu’il allait côtoyer pendant des semaines...

L’autre garçon faisait malgré tout un parfait allié dans cette école, tout comme le reste de son unité. Il avait rapidement remarqué que les élèves plus âgés formaient des groupes très soudés et qu’il fallait absolument rester solidaire pour réussir à l'académie.

 

\- Allez viens, lui dit Azzedine en l’attrapant par l’épaule. Si on est en retard, Lambert risque de nous tuer.

  


 

*

  


 

\- On aurait pas pu avoir ce cours avant l’épreuve de la forêt? Marmonna Nora boudeuse.

 

Martin laissa échapper un rire discret devant l’agacement de sa camarade, qu’il étouffa vite lorsque la douleur se rappela à lui. Il sentit le regard noir de Paul dans son dos et baissa rapidement la tête pour éviter ses foudres. Paul avait été le premier à sortir de la forêt et Martin sentait que ses connaissances militaires étaient bien trop étendues pour un simple première année. _“Il faudra faire attention à lui, se dit-il.”_

 Son appartenance aux Hellspark ne le dispensait pas d’un minimum de connaissances en stratégie militaire et la cartographie était une des matières les plus importantes du cursus. Malgré son appréhension, Martin apprécia vivement le côté théorique du cours de Lambert. Cela lui permettait d’oublier un temps la raclée prise en matinée et son professeur était vraiment passionné. Martin était impressionné par sa connaissance du territoire, son nouvel enseignant pouvait décrire avec précision le territoire des grottes de Vermillon à la mer Castilles.

 Après les explications de bases, Lambert commença à retracer grossièrement l’historique des différentes stratégies militaires utilisées à la frontière du Continent. Martin voyait de plus en plus les points positifs à son infiltration, les informations qui lui étaient données n’étaient pas connu au sein de la résistance. Il allait pouvoir profiter pendant quelques semaines de l’éducation donnée à Eastwrath pour ensuite la faire partager aux jeunes de la Cause en pleine formation. Ces cours pourraient sans doute lui faire toucher du bouts des doigts la mécanique bien huilée chez les soldats du régime, toujours très mystérieux et extrêmement organisés. C’est sur cette pensée que Lambert libéra la classe pour l’heure d’étude.

  


 

*

  


 

Martin siffla de douleur en s’allongeant sur son couchage. Le reste de son unité était parti travailler le cours de Lambert et il hésita un instant à profiter de sa solitude pour contacter Etienne. Les événements récents et sa blessure l’avaient empêché de réfléchir sur comment il allait chercher la date du Congrès des armées. Tous les hauts dirigeants et fonctionnaires de l’Etat ainsi que le souverain se réunissaient deux fois par an pour établir les nouvelles stratégies militaires et les commandements envers les civils. La Cause savait qu’il avait lieu dans les locaux de Eastwrath grâce à leur source sur place mais la date était toujours tenue secrète pour raison de sécurité. Il était impossible de déterminer les déplacements de Hugo Clément sur le Continent mais sa participation au Congrès était connue de tous.

 Martin s’installa plus confortablement pour réfléchir. Il devait au plus vite trouver la source anonyme présente à l’académie pour qu’elle puisse l’aider. Son simple statut de première année allait entraver ses mouvements alors que son allié était un élève plus gradé ou peut être même quelqu'un du personnel encadrant.

Il sursauta en entendant la porte de son dortoir s’ouvrir violemment et haussa un sourcil devant l’air échevelé de Azzedine.

 

\- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose! S’exclama le garçon excité.

\- C’est vraiment obligé?

\- Allez, arrête de geindre et viens avec moi.

 

Martin consentit à contrecoeur de suivre Azzedine à l’extérieur du dortoir. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber sur les hauteurs de Eastwrath, rendant l’infrastructure encore plus sombre et imposante qu’à l’accoutumée. Il vérifia rapidement l’heure sur sa montre, ne souhaitant pas être puni pour manquement au couvre feu.

 Azzedine entraîna Martin dans le corridor secondaire de l’académie, avant de le faire bifurquer vers un passage que Martin n’avait pas remarqué en premier lieu. Le garçon laissa son regard dériver sur l’imposante statue de de Hugo Clément présente dans la pièce. Faite de marbre et d’or, elle reflétait toute la richesse et l'opulence chez leur chef d’état qui répugnait Martin. Depuis toujours, la Capitale avait jouit de toutes les richesses et ne distribuant que le minimum aux villes satellites. Certaines avaient réussi à s’élever grâce à leurs ressources et leurs richesses naturelles mais la plupart devaient vivre avec le peu qu'on leur donnait. Cette statue de trois mètres de haut lui rappelait cruellement l’injustice et le manque de moyen que bénéficiait sa ville natale depuis plus de cent ans. Sandore n’était prisé que pour sa fabrication du verre et la frontière avec le Désert empêchait ses habitants de vivre de l’agriculture.

 Azzedine, lui, ne s’attarda pas devant la statue et dévala rapidement une nouvelle salve d’escalier, suivi par un Martin de plus en plus perplexe et essoufflé par la course effrénée de son ami. L’humidité lui prenait désagréablement la gorge alors que les deux comparses continuaient de s’enfoncer dans les entrailles de Eastwrath.

 L’autre garçon finit par s’arrêter devant une porte à l’apparence banale et entrouverte, qui laissait filtrer une faible lumière. D’un coup d’œil, Azzedine invita son camarade à suivre son sillage.

 La première chose qui frappa Martin en entrant fut la forte odeur d’encens qui le ramena brusquement dix années en arrière. Le plafond de la pièce était bas et les murs défraîchis étaient colorés d’une douce couleur orangée lui rappelant sa vieille maison. Le contraste entre la statue de marbre et le sanctuaire qui accueillait son dieu le frappa de plein fouet. Toute sa religion était fondée sur la simplicité et le partage et non pas l'exubérance que l’on pouvait trouver dans la Capitale.

 

\- Tout le couloir est composé de sanctuaires pour chaque Dieu, dit Azzedine brisant le silence. Je pensais que ça pourrait te changer les idées.

\- Personne ne vient jamais ici? Demanda Martin.

\- Je pense que les soldats perdent la foi, murmura le garçon en réponse.

 

Martin alla machinalement allumer une bougie et s’agenouilla, hésitant. Il n’avait pas prié depuis la mort de ses parents lors de l’épidémie de Sclérose, dix ans plus tôt. La maladie avait tout d’abord frappé sa petite ville aux abords du désert, avant de s’étendre au reste du Continent. Pris de court, les habitants avaient vu un à un leurs amis et leur famille tomber malade et mourir dans d’atroces souffrances. Les Sandoriens étaient ceux qui avaient vécu le plus de perte, n’ayant pas eu les moyens de se procurer le traitement créé par la Capitale à temps pour sauver les leurs.

 L’enfant qu’il était à l’époque s’était senti abandonné et trahi par son Dieu censé les protéger. Comment ses parents, si gentils et pieux, avaient pu mourir si douloureusement devant ses yeux sans espoir de salut. Il avait prié jour et nuit, ne dormant presque plus et mangeant à peine dans un espoir vain de rémission.

La douleur lui avait fait tourner le dos à tous les enseignements spirituels que ses parents lui avaient transmis durant ses premières années. Laurent avait tenté de perpétuer cette tradition lors de son arrivée à la Cause, connaissant l’importance de la religion chez les habitants de Sandore, mais le jeune garçon était resté totalement hermétique à toute tentative de sa part.

 Martin ne pensait pas un jour retrouver la paix dans un sanctuaire de Sandé dans les souterrains humides d’une école militaire. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait encore sentir la main de sa mère passer entre ses cheveux lorsqu’il apprenait les mantras.

 

\- Que Sandé accepte de raviver le feu sacré dans le cœur de ses fidèles, ainsi que celui de leur foyer. Qu’il apporte bonheur et sécurité aux âmes sur terre et qu’il guide à travers le Désert celles destinées à le rejoindre. Qu’il...

 

Martin se frotta frénétiquement les yeux. La tristesse lui obstruait la gorge et l’empêchait d’articuler correctement. Cette prière qu’il n’avait jamais oubliée lui rappelait cruellement les lourdes pertes qu’il avait vécu enfant.

 

\- Qu’il accepte la reconnaissance que nous lui apportons et l’offrande de nos prières sincères. Nous lui devons la chaleur du soleil, la douceur de la vie et le bonheur de voir notre famille réunie. Que Sandé nous accompagne partout dans nos vies et surtout qu’il nous rappelle la première règle élémentaire sur cette terre.

 

Martin respira un grand coup avant de terminer la prière, les yeux obstinément fermés.

 

\- Nous ne sommes jamais seuls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> petit chapitre de transition un peu plus calme, j'espère tout de même que ce n'était pas trop ennuyant!


	6. Douce agonie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci Sergent pour les informations sur la formation militaire, ainsi que tous ceux qui laissent des avis et des kudos ça fait toujours plaisir!

 

 16 septembre, dortoir des Hellspark.

 

 

 

  
\- JE VEUX CHAQUE ÉLÈVE SUR LE TERRAIN D'ENTRAÎNEMENT DANS DIX MINUTES, LE MOINDRE RETARD ENTRAÎNERA UNE SANCTION COLLECTIVE!

 

Martin sortit brusquement du sommeil profond dans lequel il était plongé sous la houlette de Yann Barthès venu les réveiller en hurlant. Il se frotta les yeux et tâtonna en grommelant sa montre toujours accroché à son poignet pour afficher l’heure. _“Putain 4h du mat…”_

 

\- Est ce que cet homme dort parfois? Marmonna Azzedine les yeux à moitié clos.

\- Ferme la Ahmed-Chaouch et prépare toi, lui répondit Paul hargneux. Je me ferai pas punir parce que tu es un gros tire au flanc.

 

Martin jeta un regard noir à Paul avant de s’étirer en baillant, peu désireux d’affronter son confrère aussi tôt. Toute l’unité avait veillé très tard dans la nuit pour finaliser le devoir de Lambert et le jeune homme sentait qu’il manquait cruellement de sommeil. Les grognements de ses camarades lui confirmèrent qu’il n’était pas le seul à souffrir de ce réveil forcé. Eastwrath étant réputé pour son entraînement intensif, Martin ne fut pas étonné que les élèves soient poussés à bout dès la première semaine. Il savait que les grasses matinées ne seraient pas à l’ordre du jour avant longtemps.Un vieux dicton de Laurent disait _"Marche ou crève"_ et il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point celui-ci pouvait être vrai.

 

Martin attendit le second rappel de Paul pour se lever sous le regard étonné de Marc qui enfilait sa chemise à l’envers.

 

\- Qu’est ce que tu fiches déjà habillé? Lui demanda Marc, incrédule.

\- Barthès m’a pris par surprise une fois, mais pas deux, dit-il en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés, l’esprit hagard.

 

Il n’était pas question pour Martin de revivre l’épreuve de la forêt aussi mal préparé. Il s’était fait avoir le jour de la rentrée et il ne sous estimerait plus jamais Yann Barthès et son penchant pour le sadisme. Il avait encore plus à prouver que les autres pour ne pas être mis à la porte trop rapidement.

 Martin sourit narquoisement en marchant devant un Paul passablement énervé de s’être fait berner comme un débutant, lui qui se vantait à demi-mot d’être le meilleur depuis le début. Il tapota gentiment l’épaule de Azzedine avant d’affronter l’extérieur.

 L’air froid gifla Martin lorsqu’il posa le pied hors du dortoir. Les prémices de l’automne semblaient s’être installés sur Eastwrath, recouvrant l’herbe d’une fine pellicule de givre. il faisait encore nuit noire sur l’académie, le soleil illuminant la Capitale que dans les environs de 7h. Il lui faudrait sans doute une heure de plus avant d’atteindre les hauteurs de la colline.

Le gros pull que Martin avait passé à la hâte sur son uniforme suffisait à peine à le protéger du froid ambiant. Un nuage blanc se formait à chacune de ses respirations de lorsqu’il rejoignit son chef en courant pour se réchauffer. Il l'aperçut un peu plus loin, posté à quelques mètres du terrain d'entraînement et illuminé par les lumières blanches postées en hauteur. Même seul, Yann Barthès semblait toujours arborer la position stricte et le visage sérieux. Il se tourna légèrement en entendant le bruit des pas de Martin crissant sur l’herbe, un sourire en coin au bord des lèvres. Il hocha simplement la tête lorsque le jeune homme fut à son niveau, geste que Martin lui rendit l’étonnement passé.

 Le reste des élèves rejoignit Martin en courant, Azzedine à côté de lui et se positionnèrent en ligne devant leur chef, comme lors de leur premier cours. Malgré les beaux es beaux jours, ils frissonnèrent de froid et de fatigue en attendant les consignes de leur chef qui semblait prendre plaisir à les faire patienter. Martin regarda autour de lui et remarqua deux élèves plus âgés surveillant les deux côtés du terrain d'entraînement. Yann les regarda un par un, avant de prendre la parole :

 

  
\- Vous n’êtes, pour moi, que des enfants empotés sans la moindre endurance physique et dépourvus de toute habileté militaire. Je ne pense pas que cet exercice vous rendra plus intelligent, mais il va s’en dire qu’il vous rendra plus docile et endurant. Pour les plus flemmards d’entre vous, deux élèves superviseront l’exercice. Au moindre signe ralentissement, je promets une balle paralysante dans le dos. Si quelqu’un a des doutes sur l'efficacité de cette méthode, demandez à Ahmed-Chaouch. De plus, l'abandon est éliminatoire et je ne le dirai pas deux fois.

 

Le parcours était composé de divers exercices de force brute, ainsi que des agrès d’agilités. Martin évalua rapidement ses chances en écoutant Yann Barthès leur expliquer le déroulement de l'entraînement. Le jeune homme savait qu’il serait désavantagé sur certaines activités, tel que le slalom lesté d’un sac de sable, mais il était assez léger et rapide pour réussir haut la main la montée à la corde et la course de haies.

C’est la voix hésitante de Nora qui finit par le sortir de ses pensées.

 

\- Combien de fois? Demanda-t’elle timidement.

 

Yann haussa les épaules faussement pensif, le sourire narquois.

 

\- Jusqu’à ce que l’un de vous craque ou tombe d'inanition. Vous attendez que je vous prenne par la main pour commencer?

 

Martin avait peut être un peu surestimé ses capacités. Son premier passage sur les différents agrès se passa sans encombre. Comme prévu, il eut du mal à fournir assez de puissance sur les exercices de force, mais il réussit à se rattraper sur le reste. Le deuxième passage fut légèrement plus compliqué. La fatigue accumulée depuis son arrivée, le stress qui lui enserrait la gorge pour sa mission et sa blessure toujours à vif le rappelaient durement à l'ordre.

Le troisième passage commença à lui faire perdre la tête. La boue s'infiltrait dans tous ses vêtements et ses yeux, semblant l’étouffer sous son poids. Les fils barbelés du dernier obstacle avaient accroché sa chemise lui éraflant une bonne partie des bras, le faisant grogner de douleur. Son souffle se faisait rare et ses muscles semblaient à l'agonie à chaque foulée.

Le groupe était disloqué, Paul en tête accompagné de Baptiste, suivit de près par Marc très efficace malgré son gabarit musclé. Martin était lui accompagné de Azzedine et Nora, ayant adopté le même rythme que lui.

Le cinquième passage le plongea dans une profonde détresse. La douleur pulsait entre ses côtes comme un coup de massue et l’unité avait été spectatrice impuissante de la souffrance encourue par Camille lors de sa chute. Martin ferma brièvement les yeux, refusant d'associer le bruit d’os brisés au corps disloqué reposant dans la boue. Ils furent contraint de continuer, laissant la pauvre fille dans l’horreur.

Lors de son huitième passage, Martin vit au loin Yann et le directeur, Vincent Dedienne, chuchoter furieusement avant de hausser la voix. De la où il était il ne pouvait qu’apercevoir le visage crispé de colère de son instructeur ainsi que le visage tendu du Directeur. Sa conscience renonça à chercher une quelconque explication.

Au bout du douzième passage, l’esprit et le corps de Martin refusèrent de s’accorder, laissant le jeune homme sombrer peu à peu dans le tourment. Des paillettes noires semblèrent apparaître et se volatiliser devant ses yeux, le faisant couler dans une mer d'encre.

 

  
\- Viens par ici Weill, cria Yann de l’autre côté du terrain.

 

Martin sursauta à l’appel de son nom et laissa tomber avec délivrance le sac qu’il avait difficilement positionné sur son dos, respirant pour la première fois depuis le début à plein poumon. Le jeune homme traversa alors le terrain pour rejoindre Yann, frottant machinalement la boue qui maculait ses vêtement et reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

 

\- Le médecin m’a dit que tu n’étais pas venu le voir après notre combat, lâcha Yann après que Martin l’ait rejoint. Pourquoi n’es-tu pas allé en caisson?

 

Il fronça les yeux, étonné que Yann Barthès s’intéresse de si près à sa santé. Martin décida de jouer profil bas pour ne pas attirer plus l’attention sur lui.

 

\- C’est une simple égratignure, répondit-il prudemment, aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

\- Montre moi.

 

Martin savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se soustraire à un ordre direct alors il souleva à contre cœur le bas de son pull et de sa chemise, dévoilant ses côtes et son dos encore meurtris. Le violet virait doucement vers une couleur moins soutenue et les bords commençaient à prendre une nuance de jaune. Néanmoins la blessure était toujours impressionnante et Yann l’examina la bouche pincée.

 

\- Ça te fait encore mal? Lui demanda-t’il.

 

Martin hocha négativement la tête avant de gémir de douleur lorsque les doigts froids de Yann se posèrent par surprise sur sa peau blessée. Il se recula vivement sous le regard impénétrable de son instructeur.

 

\- Reste la.

 

Il remit rapidement son uniforme en place, en colère de s’être montré si faible devant son instructeur. Il n’avait pas le temps pour se plaindre et la politique de l’école était intransigeante envers les pleurnichards. 

 

\- Le soir, sur ta blessure, dit-il en tendant le pot à Martin, qui sursauta pour la seconde fois. N’hésite surtout pas à en mettre beaucoup. C’EST BON POUR AUJOURD’HUI, cria-t’il aux autres.

 

Yann les congédia pour la mâtiné et Martin partit en compagnie de Marc et Azzedine pour se débarrasser de toute la boue qu’ils avaient amassé. Martin n’arriva pas à sourire, repensant au cri déchirant de Camille lors de sa chute du haut de la corde. Le reste du groupe passa sous silence l'événement et la journée se déroula comme si il ne s’était rien passé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il a pas fini d'en baver notre petit Martin... à bientôt!


	7. Nunca soli esto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Est-il nécessaire de vous dire à quel point je suis désolée du retard?

 

 

 

 

3 octobre 2217, dortoir des Hellspark.

 

Martin retint son souffle quand il entendit Azzedine marmonner et gigoter dans son lit. Immobile dans le dortoir sombre des Hellspark, il se permit d’expirer quand son coéquipier se remit à ronfler bruyamment dans l'habitacle. Après avoir râlé pendant une semaine, l’unité avait fini par trouver du réconfort dans ce son plein de vie. Il sortit précautionneusement en sautant par dessus les chaussures de Marc en plein milieu du passage. Martin sourit moqueusement en pensant à la tête que ferait Yann Barthès si il voyait l’état du dortoir. Uniformes dépareillés, chaussettes abandonnées… Il ne savait même pas si quelqu’un avait dépoussiéré les étagères ces derniers jours L’unité complète finirait par courir jusqu’à l’épuisement total.

Le jeune homme savoura quelques instants l’air frais et la quiétude que la nuit lui offrait, oubliant son instructeur aux tendances sadiques. Le rythme d’Eastwrath ne lui avait pas laissé un seul moment de répit et il profitait de chaque seconde volée. Un mois jour pour jour qu’il était à l’académie et sa mission était toujours à ces débuts. Valentine continuait inlassablement de l’obliger à chercher leur informateur, malgré ses nombreuses réticences. Une partie de lui s’attendait à ce que la mystérieuse source se dévoile ou laisse quelques indices dans son sillage. Il ne comptait plus les heures passées dans son lit à prier pour que sa mission ne soit pas un vaste piège plus grand que lui. Il doutait même parfois de l'existence de cette personne.

En réfléchissant, ses pas le menèrent machinalement à la bibliothèque de l’école. Il y avait trouvé refuge deux semaines auparavant, lorsqu’il avait failli se faire attraper par les gardiens. Il avait débuté ses recherches dans le sanctuaire de Sandé, enfoncé dans les entrailles de l’école, lui permettant de communiquer avec le monde extérieur à sa guise. Malheureusement, traverser l’académie en pleine nuit s’était révélé périlleux pour Martin qui préféra profiter de l’immensité de la bibliothèque.

Le dédale de rayon permettait d’offrir une protection rassurante lors de ses recherches. Il effleura du bout des doigts les livres sur son passage jusqu’au fond de la bibliothèque. Il se faufila entre les hautes étagères en bois pour s’abriter dans l'alcôve qu’il avait trouvé deux semaines plus tôt. Il en sortit de derrière une brique délogée la liste des élèves et du personnel qu’il avait fabriqué avec l’aide d’Etienne. En plus de l’aider dans ses recherches, Etienne avait dû trouver le moyen de fausser sa puce de localisation pour qu’il apparaisse toujours dans son lit.

Sa liste était couverte de rature et d’information éliminant les possibles membres de la résistance. Toute la vie des élèves et du personnel était passée au crible, de l’enfance aux études, dans l’espoir de trouver une anomalie de parcours qui pourrait le conduire à sa source.  
Martin avait déjà éliminé tous les membres de son unité. Ils avaient déjà évoqué lors d’une interminable insomnie les raisons qui les avaient poussé à s'entraîner dur pour intégrer Eastwrath. Des familles voulant s’élever grâce à leurs enfants, la volonté de servir la nation et Hugo Clément… Des adultes trop jeunes et trop endoctrinés pour percevoir les injustices profondes qui gangrénaient l’état. La fierté qui les animait faisait penser à Martin qu’ils adhéraient tous aux préceptes de la dictature  _“Mais toi aussi Martin tu sembles y adhérer…”_  lui souffla sa petite voix intérieure.

Martin avait aussi raturé une bonne partie des commandants, dont son chef d’unité. La plupart avait trop de sang sur les mains pour espérer se repentir au sein de la Cause. Martin avait profité de ses recherches pour essayer de découvrir pourquoi Yann Barthès avait été écarté des missions sur le terrain. Etienne n’avait trouvé que peu d’informations notables à son sujet excepté une longue lignée de hauts gradés au sein de sa famille.

 

\- J’ai rarement eu l'occasion de croiser des élèves si matinaux à la bibliothèque, encore moins dans la section “Histoire des bâtiments de la Capitale”.

 

Quelques heures ou quelques minutes, Martin ne savait pas combien de temps il s’était passé quand la voix brisa les ténèbres de la bibliothèque. Son sang se glaça quand il réalisa être toujours en possession de son registre de fortune, sans aucun moyen de le remettre en place. La peur emprisonna son corps, sombre, menaçante, lui rappelant trop tard qu’un échec dans ce jeu dangereux lui ferait perdre la vie. Une lueur de lucidité obligea Martin à tâtonner son poignet pour mettre en route son système d’urgence.

Pourtant, l’inconnu ne paraissait pas s’émouvoir de son infraction et s’appuya contre l’étagère en face de lui.

 

\- Je n'appuierai pas sur ce bouton si j’étais toi. Tu risquerais de causer beaucoup de morts et de dégâts pour rien.

 

La frayeur empêcha Martin de réfléchir et une seule pensée réussit à passer le barrage de ses lèvres:

 

\- Vous êtes le commandant Meurice.

 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Ni d’où venait cette certitude. Mais à la vision de cet homme aux cheveux gris et au ton sarcastique adossé négligemment devant lui, il était quasi certain d’avoir touché juste.

L’homme répondit d’un simple sourire avant de glisser le long de l’étagère pour s’asseoir en face de l’intrus. Il étendit ses longues jambes devant lui, touchant presque du bout des pieds le rebord de l'alcôve où se trouvait le jeune homme pris en faute. Il s’étira lascivement en fermant les yeux ne semblant pas trouver la situation anormale.

 

\- Unité de Barthès hein? Lui demanda t’il avec un geste vague de la tête vers son col gris de chemise. Quel connard aussi celui la. Toujours à se pavaner dans mes pattes. Vraiment une plaie.

 

Tout en pestant, le commandant Meurice sortit de sa veste un paquet de cigarette qu’il tendit à Martin une fois trouvé:

 

\- T'en veux une?

 

Le jeune homme prit machinalement l’objet interdit entre ses doigts. Il en avait déjà acheté plusieurs à des élèves plus âgés au marché noir mais jamais d’aussi bonne qualité.

 

\- Ce n'est pas interdit ici? Demanda Martin, toujours en faisant rouler la cigarette entre ses doigts.

 

Guillaume lui tendit un briquet que Martin s'empressa d'attraper, sous l’œil rieur du commandant.

 

\- Officiellement oui, officieusement qui ça intéresse fiston?

 

Guillaume souffla avec extase après la première bouffée. Le jeune homme soupira d’apaisement. Tout le stress causé par sa visite nocturne s’envola comme une volute de fumée dans les hautes étagères. Il regarda le nuage gris se mouvoir jusqu’au plafond avant de descendre plus lentement. Le doux ballet eut raison de ses dernières craintes. Après tout, si le commandant avait voulu le dénoncer il l’aurait déjà fait.  _“Tu serais mort même”._

 

\- Ça sera notre petit secret, lui dit Guillaume accompagné d’un clin d’oeil.

 

Martin ne sut jamais si il parlait de la cigarette, de la liste toujours dans sa main ou des deux. Finalement, cela lui importait peu. Après cela ils gardèrent le silence, fumant à intervalle régulier et laissant la fumée les envelopper. Martin sentait le regard rieur de son supérieur se poser parfois sur lui mais sans jamais prendre la parole. Le temps fila, toujours dans un calme reposant, jusqu’aux premières lueurs du soleil perçant les fenêtres de la bibliothèque.

 

\- C’est pas tout ça, mais il y a des gens qui bossent.

 

L’exclamation soudaine de voix trancha la sérénité qui s’était installée faisant sursauter Martin qui s’était assoupi.

 

\- Au plaisir de te revoir mon cher Martin, _nunca soli esto_.

 

Martin n’eut pas le temps de répondre, que Guillaume Meurice avait déjà disparu. Il prit quelques secondes pour se réveiller totalement et assimiler ce qu’il avait entendu. Son cœur s’arrêta un instant lorsqu’il comprit les dernières paroles de Guillaume: “Nous ne sommes jamais seuls”. Le soulagement l’envahit et il oublia l’intense fatigue qu’il avait accumulé depuis des semaines, laissant place à l’euphorie. La source inconnue avait enfin retrouvé Martin.


End file.
